


Such Selfish Prayers

by Undercore



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Dark Obi-Wan Kenobi, Fluff, Jango survived, M/M, Set right in the middle of TCW, Sith Obi-Wan Kenobi, and they're fuck buddies, brief mention of sex, but he's Fallen, he's not actually "evil", jango waxing poetics about his boyfriend's yellow eyes, or Lovers, secretly tho, see they haven't actually sorted that out yet, they are idiots your honor, they haven't even gone on a date yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:28:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27693422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undercore/pseuds/Undercore
Summary: Jango & Obi-wan in one of their few stolen moments together
Relationships: Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 231





	Such Selfish Prayers

It took some getting used to, the sudden shift from dull blue to vibrant gold.

He doesn’t mind it though, he even comes to enjoy it as he lays sprawled on his bed in the half-light, Obi-wan’s head resting on his shoulder. 

They’re for him and him alone. 

Glowing in the dark like twin suns as Obi-wan relaxes and settles into himself under Jango’s hands. Lets him pull down his walls, lets his shields fall, and gives himself up fully to his lover.

When he glances up and he sees the shift in color he knows that this is _him_ , this is Obi-wan letting Jango see him fully for who he is, no secrets, no barriers. 

It’s breathtaking.

Those bright, warm eyes are staring at him right now, he can feel it. He also knows if he opened his eyes and looked, he’d see far more than he might be able to handle.

He’d caught a glimpse earlier, while Obi-wan had trembled, gasping and whining above him as they fucked. His precious _jetii_ lifting himself up and slamming down desperately, setting an almost punishing pace as he chased his release, completely indifferent to Jango’s own needs.

He’d understood, Obi-wan needed to forget, he was more than willing to let himself be used.

But when Obi-wan had glanced up at him, locking eyes for a brief second before letting his head hang again, it had felt like the air had been knocked out of his lungs.

There was so much emotion caught in those molten, golden depths, so much want and desire and adoration and joy and it was all directed at him. Those eyes were _for him_.

He didn’t _fully_ understand the meaning of those golden eyes, vaguely aware that it involved the Force and wasn’t necessarily a _good_ thing seeing as Obi-wan didn’t sport those warm hue’s outside of their bedroom and was generally pretty tight-lipped on the subject.

But wrapped up together in their little private bubble, Jango couldn’t find evidence of it being a _bad_ thing. 

Obi-wan was so honest in these quiet moments, letting his emotions bleed into his eyes and his words and the air around him that Jango could practically taste the love and devotion in the air he breathed. 

He carded his fingers through slightly damp ginger hair, enjoying the feeling of the silky strands against his calloused fingers, the puff of his lover’s breath against his skin, the press of his weight on his chest before he was pulled out of his musing.

“ We’ll be shipping out to Umbara tomorrow,” he felt the murmured words pressed against his collarbone, “ I believe I won’t be seeing you for a while.”

Jango let out a soft sigh, tilting his head slightly to meet Obi-wan’s piercing gaze. 

The Jedi was staring at him intently, a small smile slipping onto his face when their eyes met which had Jango’s lips quirking up in response.  
  
“ But when we do, when I get back and find some spare time- we should go on a date.”

Jango blinked, his fingers freezing in the ginger’s hair, “A date.”

Obi-wan hummed happily, closing his eyes and nuzzling closer. “ A date.”

Jango’s fingers continued their movement as he mulled over the words.   
  
“ Do we do- dates?”   
  
“ No- but I want to.” Obi-wan's fingers traced his collarbone slowly, “ If that’s okay with you, of course.”

A date, Jango thought faintly. Up to this point, their relationship had mostly consisted of really good sex, and- well, that was about it. Sure, they talked over comms when possible and Jango kept a box of tea in his ship just in case but- _they didn’t do dates._ Dates weren’t really a thing they _could_ do.

Obi-wan was a high general of the republic, a member of the Jedi council. He was well known by many people and well respected by just as many, his face was also plastered across the holo-net along with that of his former padawan, that Skywalker kid. There was casually going out for him, not on Coruscant at least.

Jango was presumed dead by most, but he also had thousands of clones walking around with his face so even if he wasn’t recognized as the renowned _dead_ bounty hunter- he would be placed as a clone trooper.

The high general of the republic being caught on a date with either a jedi-killer bounty hunter or a soldier under his command- neither of those were exactly good options and would certainly throw Obi-wan into a bad light.

He felt the younger man tap at his collar bone and he refocused on his lover, who was looking up at him with a raised eyebrow.   
  
“ You’re thinking very loudly if you don’t want to go on a date, that’s fine-”   
  
“ No, no I want- that. A date,” Jango cut him off, his hand sliding out of his lover’s hair to rest on his shoulders. “ I just don’t know if that’s possible? You a very recognizable public figure-.”

“ Please,” Obi-wan snorted, “ If _Anakin_ can mess around with his favorite Senator without being caught and causing a massive scandal, I think _we_ can manage one date.”   
  
Jango hummed doubtfully, “ I don’t know, you don’t exactly have the best of luck.”   
  
Obi-wan let out a choked sound, pulling back to stare at Jango in astonishment.   
  
“Excuse me?”

“ Your luck is shit.”  
  
“ My luck is perfectly _fine_ thank you very much.”   
  
Jango snorted, pulling his lover back into his arms.   
  
“ The number of times your missions have gone side-ways even before I met you-”   
  
“ Okay, but have you considered it isn’t _my_ luck but everybody else’s-”

“ Obi-wan, I saw you get punched not once- but _twice_ because of a mistaken identity-”   
  
“ _Yes_ , okay, but you cannot believe I’m worse than Anakin Skywalker!”   
  
Jango shook his head, smiling “ Listen, _If_ we manage to get through our first date without any incident, I’ll believe you. If you can prove me wrong, I’ll also do whatever you want for a week. No-limits.”   
  
Obi-wan paused his sulking to peer up at Jango, “ So that is a yes? To the date?”   
  
He leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss against his lover’s lips. “ Yes, if you can manage to pull it off.”

Yellow eyes flashed as Obi-wan leaned up for another kiss before settling in the crook of his neck again.

“ Good.”

Jango closed his eyes, letting out an amused huff. Little gods, he just knew this was going to end in disaster.  
  
  



End file.
